Having demonstrated the association of adenosine deaminase deficiency an immunological deficiency, further investigation to locate other enzyme defects in immunodeficiency will continue. Various immunological parameters will be measured in children who received numerous intrauterine transfusions, and, in children who experienced massive transplacental hemorrhage prior to birth. Particular attention will be paid to those shown to have maternal cells in their circulation.